Second Chance
by CherryRyn96
Summary: Kematian Haruno Saki mengubah seluruh kehidupan Sasuke dan Sakura. Kesalahpahaman yang diciptakan oleh pihak ketiga, membawa penyesalan seumur hidup untuk Sasuke. "Gadis sepertimu sama sekali tak pantas hidup." / "Beraninya kau mempermainkan hidupku!" / "Kembalikan semua yang hilang dariku, maka kau ku maafkan." DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary : Kematian Haruno Saki mengubah seluruh kehidupan Sasuke dan Sakura. Kesalahpahaman yang di ciptakan oleh pihak ketiga, membawa penyesalan seumur hidup untuk Sasuke. "Gadis sepertimu sama sekali tak pantas hidup."**

 **"Beraninya kau mempermainkan hidupku!"**

 **"Kembalikan semua yang hilang dariku, maka kau ku maafkan."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria dengan surai merah dan tato 'Ai' di dahinya berjalan menuju gadis merah muda yang tengah melamun di dekat jendela sembari menatap birunya langit.

Kedua tangan kekar itu melingkar di pinggang ramping sang gadis.

"Jangan mengingatnya jika itu menyakitimu, sayang." kepala merahnya kini bertumpu pada bahu sang gadis. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tanpa ada niat untuk membalas ucapan kekasihnya. "Sudah siap untuk pergi?" tanyanya lagi yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari sang gadis.

Sabaku Gaara dan Haruno Sakura, dua manusia yang hidup untuk saling melengkapi dan mengobati luka dihati masing-masing. Mereka dipertemukan 2 tahun lalu dalam kecelakaan mobil yang merenggut suara sang gadis. Gaara yang saat itu merasa bertanggung jawab membawa Sakura ikut bersamanya. Hal yang Gaara rasakan saat pertama kali melihat emerald itu terbuka setelah koma selama 3 hari adalah ia ingin melindunginya. Mata emerald itu menggambarkan begitu banyak kepedihan. Mata itu juga tak bercahaya dan kosong. Tubuh sang gadis juga begitu kurus dan tak terawat, ini tak ubahnya seperti raga tanpa nyawa. Butuh waktu tiga bulan bagi Gaara untuk membuat Sakura mau meresponnya, walau itu hanya sebuah senyuman. Setelah satu tahun tinggal bersama, Sakura baru mau menceritakan kehidupannya selama ini melalui tulisan-tulisan yang dibuatnya dalam sebuah buku kecil berwarna pink. Gaara sengaja memberikan buku itu pada Sakura untuk membantu Sakura berkomunikasi.

Setelah membaca semua isi buku tersebut, Gaara tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sakura menjalani kehidupannya selama ini. Awalnya Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis manja dan juga ceria. Ia memiliki seorang kakak atau lebih tepatnya saudari kembar yang bernama Haruno Saki. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja sampai ia menemukan sang kakak bersimbah darah dengan pisau yang menancap di perutnya. Sakura berusaha menolong sang kakak dengan mencabut pisau tersebut, namun semuanya sia-sia. Pisau itu menancap begitu dalam pada tubuh sang kakak. Ditengah rasa paniknya Sakura menghubungi sahabat kecilnya untuk meminta bantuan. Setelah mereka sampai dirumah sakit, sang kakak langsung dibawa ke UGD dan lima belas menit kemudian sang dokter menyatakan bahwa kakak tersayangnya telah meninggal dunia akibat kehabisan darah dan luka tusuk yang mengenai organ vitalnya. Saat itulah penderitaan Sakura dimulai.

Selang tiga puluh menit dari waktu kematian sang kakak, polisi datang pada dirinya. Berbekal bukti foto dan sidik jarinya, Sakura dinyatakan pelaku dari pembunuhan kakaknya sendiri, tak cukup sampai disitu kedua orang tuanya yang ia harap akan membelanya malah menampar dan mencaci maki dirinya, ditambah serangan terakhir dari sahabat masa kecilnya membuatnya serasa telah mati. sahabat kecilnya itu menuduhnya melakukan semua itu atas dasar cemburu. Hanya karena ia pernah menyatakan perasaan pada sahabat kecilnya itu, namun ditolak karena sang sahabat telah lebih dulu mencintai sang kakak, bisakah hal seperti itu dijadikan alasan untuk ia membunuh kembarannya sendiri? Sehina itukan Sakura dimatanya? Bahkan membunuh semut pun ia tak tega, bagaimana bisa ia membunuh kembarannya sendiri?

Hari itu juga ia digiring ke kantor polisi dan menjalani waktu 8 tahun hidupnya dibalik jeruji besi. Saat itulah sang emerald kehilangan sinarnya. Dalam rentan waktu 8 tahun itu orang tuanya tak sekalipun datang mengunjunginya hanya ada sahabat kecilnya yang datang. Jika kalian berfikir ia datang untuk menghibur Sakura, maka kalian salah besar. Ia datang hanya untuk terus menghina Sakura karena telah menghilangkan nyawa dari gadis yang dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang Jade itu memandang kedatangan rekan bisnisnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menyapa pria bersurai raven dengan Onyxnya yang tajam .

"Selamat datang , Uchiha-san" ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sabaku-san." Sasuke membalas jabat tangan Gaara, "Sejak kapan kita bicara seformal ini? Hn, Gaara," lanjutnya.

"Sejak aku sadar kau datang sebagai rekan bisnisku dan bukan sahabatku." Gaara memandang Sasuke malas, Uchiha memang susah diajak basa-basi.

"Hn."

Gaara mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk. Ini hanyalah makan malam biasa yang diadakan Gaara dalam rangka bersatunya Sabaku Corp dan Uchiha Corp. Mereka sebenarnya adalah sahabat lama saat duduk dibangku kuliah dulu.

"Kau sen..." Gaara menghentikan ucapannya saat suara melengking itu memasuki telingannya.

"SASUKE-KUN, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian?" gadis dengan surai merah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn."

"Siapa dia, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara.

"Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Karin, calon istri Sasuke-kun," ujar Karin dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Sasuke.

Suasana hening seketika. Gaara melirik Sasuke yang sedang memutar bola matanya jengah. Gaara tahu bahwa sasuke sangat tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran gadis ini. Bagaimanapun dia sudah mengenal Sasuke selama empat tahun dan itu waktu yang cukup untuk memahami sifat Sasuke.

"Emhh, salam kenal. Aku Sabaku Gaara, senang mengenalmu nona

Karin," Gaara tersenyum seramah mungkin.

"Hn, dimana gadismu itu Gaara?" tanya sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat Gaara seorang diri. Ia hanya heran, bukankah tujuan lain Gaara mengundangnya makan malam adalah untuk memperkenalkan gadisnya pada Sasuke? Lalu, dimana gadis itu?

"Nah itu dia" Gaara bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri gadis dengan surai merah muda yang berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Gaara merangkul pinggul kekasihnya sembari berjalan kembali menuju mejanya.

"Nah Sasuke dan nona Karin, perkenalkan dia Sakura kekasihku yang tentu saja sebentar lagi akan jadi Istriku," Gaara mengeryit alisnya saat melihat ekspresi kedua tamunya itu. Mungkin Sasuke terlihat tenang, tapi Gaara tahu ada yang aneh dengan pria itu. Rahang Sasuke sempat mengeras saat dia menyebut nama Sakura. Sementara gadis yang baru diketahuinya bernama Karin itu terus saja menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Satu hal yang baru Gaara sadari, keanehan bukan terjadi pada kedua tamu nya saja, tapi juga pada kekasihnya. Gaara bisa merasakan tubuh sang kekasih yang bergetar dan tangannya yang mencengkram lengan Gaara begitu erat.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Tadinya ini mau di buat oneshoot, tapi apalah daya tanganku tak terbiasa ngetik yang panjang-panjang. Idenya juga muncul begitu mendadak dan jadilah ini.**

 **Semoga tak terlalu mengecewakan. Karena masih terbilang baru, aku harus lebih banyak belajar dlm membuat fict, jadi kritik dan saran kalian akan sangat berguna untukku.**

 **Terima Kasih**

CherryRyn96


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

Setelah melihat tubuh Sakura yang bergetar, Gaara memutuskan untuk membatalkan acara makan malamnya dan ia juga meminta maaf pada Sasuke atas keputusan sepihaknya itu. Entah kenapa Gaara merasa kondisi Sakura saat itu ada kaitannya dengan kehadiran Sasuke disana. Gaara juga dapat melihat kilat kebencian dalam onyx Sasuke. Bisakah Gaara menyimpulkan apa yang dipikirkannya setelah melihat semua itu? Tidak, Gaara memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada Sakura setelah gadis itu tenang.

.

.

.

Gaara membuka pintu bercat putih didepannya dan menemukan Sakura terlelap diatas ranjangnya. Melangkah semakin dekat, Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang Sakura, tanpa bosan ia memandangi wajah pucat itu. Kondisi ini mengingatkan Gaara pada Sakura 2 tahun lalu. Rapuh, kesepian dan begitu putus asa. Gaara mengusap surai merah muda itu penuh sayang dan membuat emerald sang gadis terbuka.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tangan Gaara yang sedari tadi mengelus rambut Sakura kini sudah bertengger manis dipipi pucat sang gadis. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik? Jangan lakukan itu lagi! kau membuatku sangat khawatir, sayang." Gaara mengecup kening itu sebentar. Meraih tangan Gaara yang berada dipipinya, Sakura menuliskan sesuatu disana dengan telunjuknya.

"Minta maaf ditolak," ucap Gaara, "Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi kau harus menjawab satu pertanyaanku ini dengan jujur, bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Gaara dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

"Apa dia orangnya? Maksudku, Sasuke?" Sakura membatu mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan tutupi apapun dariku, kumohon." Gaara menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura. Sakura menatap Gaara dan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memberi isyarat pada Gaara untuk mengambil buku dan pulpen yang berada dimeja rias Sakura.

Setelah Gaara memberikan buku dan pulpennya, Sakura mulai menulis.

'Kami berempat bersahabat sejak kecil.'

"Berempat?" tanya Gaara ketika membaca tulisan Sakura.

'Ya. Aku, nee-chan, Sasuke-kun dan Itachi-nii. Saat itu hari pertama kami pindah ke Konoha, sebelumnya kami tinggal di Suna bersama nenek. Ayah membeli sebuah rumah tepat di sebelah mansion Uchiha. Hari itu bibi Mikoto datang berkunjung bersama dua orang putranya untuk menyapa kami sebagai tetangga barunya. Bibi menyuruh kedua putranya bermain dengan kami. Saat itu umurku, nee-chan, dan Sasuke baru menginjak 5 tahun, sementara Itachi-nii 3 tahun lebih tua dari kami. Setiap harinya Itachi-nii dan Sasuke-kun akan datang ke rumah kami untuk mengajak kami bermain atau jalan-jalan, setelah selesai bermain Itachi-nii akan selalu mengetuk dahi kami dan Sasuke-kun akan langsung pulang begitu saja. Walaupun masih 8 tahun tapi itachi-nii adalah orang yang pengertian dan sangat penyayang, sedangkan Sasuke-kun sangat menyebalkan tapi sebenarnya dia cukup perhatian. Waktu itu saat aku menangis ketika nee-chan dibelikan sepeda baru sementara aku tidak, Sasuke-kun datang membawa sebuah boneka barbie dan memberikannya padaku, ia bilang aku lebih cocok bermain dengan barbie dari pada bermain sepeda yang kemungkinan besar akan membuatku terluka karena jatuh.' Sakura tersenyum di tengah tulisannya dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Gaara.

"Kau tersenyum Sayang, apa kau menyukainya?" Gaara menatap Sakura cemberut. Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi Gaara karena gemas. Ia pun melanjutkan tulisannya.

'Waktu terlewati begitu cepat, kami mulai beranjak remaja. Saat itu tahun ketiga kami di Senior high School, nee-chan berkata padaku kalau dia menyukai seseorang tapi ia takut untuk mengatakannya pada orang itu. Aku tidak kaget sama sekali begitu nee-chan mengatakan kalau pria itu adalah Itachi-nii. Dilihat dari sikap manja nee-chan yang selalu muncul jika di dekat Itachi-nii sudah cukup membuatku menyadari perasaannya dan kukira Itachi-nii juga pasti menyukai nee-chan, karena Itachi-nii selalu melakukan apapun yang nee-chan inginkan. Entah ide gila itu datang dari mana, nee-chan memintaku menjadi dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Itachi-nii. Dia bilang dia malu jika harus mengatakannya sendiri, dia juga bilang tak masalah karena kami kembar dan Itachi-nii pasti tidak akan menyadarinya. Aku sudah berusaha menolak tapi nee-chan terus saja memohon padaku, karena tidak tega aku pun menyanggupi permintaan konyolnya.'

"Jadi kau tidak mencintainya tapi kakakmu? Kalian bertukar peran? Itu artinya pria yang menuduhmu adalah Itachi?" Gaara lagi-lagi memotong acara menulis Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lirih lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Hari itu tiba, aku berdandan dan berusaha bersikap persis seperti nee-chan, bahkan semua teman disekolah menyangka aku adalah Haruno Saki, setelah aku yakin penyamaranku sempurna, aku datang ke kampus Itachi-nii dan menunggunya di kantin seperti hal yang biasa dilakukan nee-chan. Saat Itachi-nii datang kami langsung meninggalkan kampusnya dan menuju taman kota, disanalah aku menyatakan perasaanku. Aku lega karena sudah mengatakannya pada Itachi-nii setidaknya aku sudah menepati janjiku pada nee-chan, namun jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Itachi-nii benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berkutik. "Maaf ya, sejujurnya aku sudah menyukai Saki, jadi aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu Sakura" itulah yang dikatakan Itachi-nii padaku sebelum ia pergi. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dia mengenaliku disaat aku sudah persis seperti nee-chan. Mungkinkah itu yang dinamakan cinta sejati? Entahlah aku tidak membahas kejadian itu terlalu jauh. Semua berjalan seperti sedia kala. Tiga bulan setelah kejadian itu kami lulus dari senior high school dan akan melanjutkan ke universitas. Hari itu menjadi hari yang menyedihkan untukku karena Sasuke-kun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya keluar negeri.'

"Aku benar. Kau menyukai Sasuke," ucap Gaara dengan kepala tertunduk. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Gaara yang terus saja memotongnya. Ia mencubit pinggang pria itu.

"Akhhh, ittai" Gaara mengusap pinggangnya yang perih. Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, isyarat agar Gaara tidak memotongnya lagi.

'Setelah dua bulan kepergian Sasuke aku benar-benar kesepian. Nee-chan selalu saja bersama dengan Itachi-nii semenjak kami masuk di Universitas yang sama dengannya. Hari itu adalah awal dari semuanya. Nee-chan mengirim pesan padaku bahwa dia akan menungguku di taman belakang kampus untuk pulang bersama karena Itachi-nii sedang ada urusan. Aku membalas pesannya dan menyuruhnya agar pulang terlebih dulu karena aku masih memiliki jam kuliah dan akan berakhir 2 jam lagi. Tapi nee-chan bilang dia akan tetap menungguku. Aku tidak menyangka kalau itu adalah pesan terakhirnya, saat aku sampai di sana nee-chan sudah terkapar direrumputan dengan darah dimana-mana dan pisau yang menancap pada tubuhnya.'

Tes...tes...tes

Air mata Sakura jatuh mengenai buku tersebut. Gaara menangkup kedua pipi Sakura.

"Menangislah jika itu bisa mengurangi bebanmu." Gaara memeluk Sakura.

Sakura menghapus air matanya lalu mengambil kembali buku dan pulpennya. 'Terima Kasih untuk semuanya, Gaara.' itulah kalimat yang ditulis Sakura di dalam buku itu. Gaara hanya tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Sakura

"Tapi Sakura ada yang aneh disini, jika yang mencintai Saki adalah Itachi lalu kenapa sepertinya Sasuke membencimu? Aku bisa melihat kilat kebencian dimatanya untukmu." Gaara menatap Sakura penasaran.

Sakura kembali meliukkan jarinya pada kertas putih itu.

"Selama aku di penjara, dalam 2 tahun pertama Itachi-nii selalu datang untuk mencaci maki diriku, namun setelahnya dia tak pernah datang kembali. Aku mendengar selentingan kabar dari beberapa polisi bahwa Itachi-nii ditemukan tewas di apartemennya akibat overdosis obat. Berita itu menjadi hot news saat itu.'

"Ya itu memang benar. Berita itu menjadi topik utama selama dua bulan penuh, Uchiha memang luar biasa," ucap Gaara membuat Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya sebal dan hanya dibalas cengiran dari Gaara.

'Setelah berita itu mereda, Sasuke datang mengunjungiku. Raut wajahnya saat itu begitu dingin, auranya juga begitu mengerikan. Awalnya aku sedikit senang mengetahui Sasuke masih ingat dan peduli padaku, tapi harapanku itu semu, semua tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. Sasuke menatapku tajam dan mendesiskan kata Pembunuh ditelingaku. Dia bilang kematian Itachi-nii adalah karnaku. Aku adalah penyebab kematian kakak tersayangnya itu, semua adalah salahku dan seharusnya aku yang hilang dari dunia ini. Ia mengatakan itu semua tanpa memikirkan perasaanku yang saat itu mati untuk kesekian kalinya.'

Sakura mengakhiri tulisannya, ia meletakkan buku dan pulpennya diatas pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Orang sejenius Sasuke berfikir sedangkal itu." Gaara merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Sakura, sementara Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Tangan itu kembali menari diatas buku. 'Kasih sayang yang terlalu besar bisa membutakan seseorang, dan juga keadaan yang memaksanya bertindak begitu. Apa kau bisa bayangkan betapa hancurnya dirimu Saat kakak tersayangmu meninggalkan dunia ini dan Ibumu jatuh sakit karenanya. Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa pun atas kondisiku sekarang. Mungkin, memang takdirku yang buruk.'

Sakura tersenyum ketika Gaara menggenggam tangannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

Meraih sebelah tangan Gaara, Sakura menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan kekar itu.

'Tidak tahu'

'Aku akan buktikan pada dunia jika kau tak bersalah Sakura, bersabarlah dan kau akan dapatkan kebahagiaanmu kembali,' batin Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jari-jari itu menelusuri setiap inchi wajah dalam foto di tangannya. Dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat sosok gadis merah muda itu lagi. Entah takdir apa yang sedang menunggunya. Rasa dendam, marah dan benci itu bangkit kembali dalam dirinya. Gadis yang telah menghancurkan Kehidupannya. Oh, begitukah menurutmu Sasuke? Bagaimana jika kau tahu bahwa kalianlah yang menghancurkan hidup gadis mungil tak berdosa itu?

'Kau akan lihat, apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu, Haruno Sakura,' batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Karin membuka pintu ruang kerja Sasuke begitu saja. Kaki jenjang miliknya melangkah menuju kursi kebesaran Sasuke.

"Gadis semalam, bukankah dia Haruno Sakura?" tanya Karin

"Hn."

"Bagaimana dia bisa bebas? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya, Sasuke-kun?" Karin menatap Sasuke menunggu Jawaban.

"Hn. Jangan ikut campur, apapun yang kulakukan tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya menuju lemari kecil yang berada di samping mejanya. Mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya, Sasuke membuka lemari kecil itu. Ia mengambil sebuah buku usang bersampul pink, membukanya lalu menyelipkan foto yang sedari tadi dipandangnya dalam buku itu. Setelah mengunci kembali lemari itu dan menyimpan kuncinya Sasuke meninggalkan ruangannya tanpa menghiraukan Karin yang masih berdiri disana dan menatap kecewa padanya.

'Tentu itu menjadi urusanku,' batin karin.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Sasuke baru saja memasuki gerbang Uchiha Mansion. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dari kantornya lebih cepat hari ini. Melangkah menuju pintu utama, kaki itu terlihat tergesa dalam setiap langkahnya. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya. Tatapan matanya menjadi sendu ketika melihat wanita paruh baya yang tertidur dengan alat medis yang menyokong hidupnya selama ini.

"Kaa-san dia kembali. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Bangunlah dan beritahu aku." Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya disamping lengan sang ibu, matanya perlahan terpejam. Ia lelah, lelah dengan semua keadaan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan, terima kasih buat yang sudah fav,foll dan review.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. :D**

 **CherryRyn96**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Onyx itu mengerjap saat cahaya dari sang matahari menembus retinanya. Mengusap wajahnya, Sasuke kembali memandangi wajah sang ibu yang kian hari bertambah kurus itu. Tangannya terangkat dan mengusap lembut surai yang sama persis seperti miliknya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi sang ibu. "Segeralah bangun, kaa-san," ujar Sasuke lirih, ia bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar sang ibu tanpa tahu setetes cairan bening jatuh dari mata yang telah terpejam sekian lama itu.

.

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja makan, ia menemukan Sang ayah telah duduk tenang dikursinya.

"Kau dari kamar ibumu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Hn."

"Pertunanganmu dan Karin akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi dan 2 bulan setelahnya kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan, aku tak menerima kata tidak!" Fugaku bangkit dari kursinya.

Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, ia sudah lelah hidup dibawah tekanan sang ayah, jika tidak mengingat kondisi ibunya yang terbaring tak berdaya itu, sudah lama Sasuke meninggalkan rumah ini. Semenjak kematian Itachi sikap ayahnya berubah, ayahnya bahkan sudah tak peduli pada kondisi istrinya sendiri. Andai saja peristiwa itu tak terjadi, mungkin kehidupannya akan lebih bahagia.

.

.

.

"Dia kembali dan Sasuke sudah bertemu dengannya," ujar gadis dengan tato rantai dibawah telinganya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Awasi dia sampai waktunya tiba." pria itu memutar kursinya. Wajah yang terkesan dingin dan tegas itu memandang gadis itu serius.

"Pastikan ia menjauh dari Sasuke, kau mengerti?" gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai orang itu mengetahui siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya." pembicaraan itu pun berakhir.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura tengah berada di Sabaku Corp tepatnya di ruangan Gaara, Gaara memintanya datang untuk makan siang bersama. Sudah 30 menit Sakura menunggu pria itu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan datang. Rasa bosan mulai menghantui dirinya, mengambil selembar kertas kosong dilaci Gaara, Sakura mulai melipat-lipat kertas itu menjadi pesawat kertas. Ia tertawa kecil melihat kekonyolan yang ia lakukan sekarang, jika Gaara melihat kelakuannya, pria itu pasti akan puas mentertawakan dirinya. Sakura mengambil pesawat itu dan menerbangkannya ke arah jendela yang terbuka, tapi tiba-tiba pesawat kertas itu berbelok dan menuju arah pintu yang secara bersamaan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke disana. Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat melihat pesawatnya dengan mulus mendarat diatas kepala raven itu.

Sasuke terkejut saat sesuatu jatuh diatas kepalanya, tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil benda itu. Ia mengeryit melihat pesawat kertas ditangannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis pink yang sekarang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke meremas pesawat itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Ia melangkah mendekat namun tetap menjaga jarak. "Dimana Gaara?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura masih saja menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya kini mulai bergetar dan berkeringat.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu Sasuke kembali bertanya, "Dimana Gaara?"

Sakura dengan tergesa mengambil sebuah kertas dan pulpen di laci meja Gaara, saat akan menulis ia dikagetkan dengan suara sasuke yang mulai meninggi dan membuat kertas beserta pulpennya jatuh ke lantai.

"Apa kau tuli? Jawab aku!" Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sakura yang tengah mengambil kertas dan pulpennya dilantai dengan tangan yang bergetar. "Apa kau juga bisu? Aku bertanya padamu. Oh, shit." Sasuke benar-benar muak dengan keadaan ini, akan lebih baik jika gadis ini tak berada disini dan merusak moodnya yang memang sudah buruk.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat dan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan air mata, Sakura menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. 'Maaf, aku juga sedang menunggunya dan aku tidak tahu dia dimana.'

"Cih, kekasih macam apa kau ini." Saat Sakura akan menulis lagi Sasuke memotongnya kembali, "Bisakah kau gunakan mulutmu untuk bicara!"

Tes

Air mata itu tak sanggup lagi ditahan oleh Sakura. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Sakura mengutuk dirinya yang lemah ini. Kenapa ia selalu saja panik berlebihan dihadapan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang heran dengan reaksi tubuh Sakura, gadis itu berkeringat padahal diruangan Gaara begitu dingin, tubuhnya bergetar dan wajahnya yang pucat serta tingkah aneh gadis itu yang tak dimengertinya. Sasuke kaget melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba menangis dalam diamnya, apa dia terlalu kasar padanya? Ia melihat angan mungil milik Sakura berusaha menuliskan sesuatu ditengah air mata yang terus saja menetes itu.

Onyx itu membola ketika melihat apa yang ditulis Sakura.

'Kau benar, aku memang bisu.'

Sasuke sungguh tak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini, hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat mengetahui fakta dari sahabat kecilnya sekaligus orang yang dibencinya itu. Ia sadar bahwa kata-katanya itu memang terdengar kasar, tapi sungguh ia tak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun. Tunggu dulu? Kenapa Sasuke harus merasakan hal seperti itu? Bukankah tujuannya memang ingin membuat hidup gadis itu menderita.

Tak lama pintu kembali terbuka dan muncullah sosok Gaara. Matanya melebar kaget saat mendapati keadaan Sakura. Ia langsung bergegas menghampiri Sakura yang terduduk lemas dilantai. "Saku, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara yang menyadari tubuh itu terus saja bergetar lantas menggendong Sakura dan merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di sofa panjang dekat jendela. Mengambil segelas air putih di atas meja kerjanya, Gaara segera memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura. Ada aku disini." Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala pink Sakura. Napas Sakura perlahan teratur, tubuhnya juga sudah berhenti bergetar dan perlahan mata itu mulai terpejam.

Setelah memastikan gadis itu tertidur, Gaara menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kita bicara diluar!" Gaara meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan wajah yang begitu datar.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri memperhatikan keduanya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya Saat Gaara menatapnya. Ia segera mengikuti Gaara keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara sinis

"Hn?" sebelas alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Uchiha!"

"Aku hanya menanyakan dirimu padanya." Sasuke memandang Gaara malas.

"Dengar Uchiha! Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kalian tahu apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada gadis tak berdosa itu? Sungguh aku tak mengerti, kalian para Uchiha terkenal memiliki kejeniusan yang luar biasa, tapi bagaimana bisa kalian berfikir sebodoh itu."

"Tak berdosa? Cih, kau hanya tertipu oleh wajah polosnya. Dengar! Uchiha tak pernah salah!"

"Kita lihat saja bagaimana aku akan mematahkan keyakinanmu tentang Uchiha!" ucap Gaara, "Dan ya, jaga jarakmu sejauh mungkin darinya, gangguan paniknya akan muncul jika ia merasa tertekan, setidaknya lakukan itu sebagai orang yang dulu pernah menjadi sahabatnya." lanjutnya.

"Kau pikir aku sudi dekat-dekat dengannya," balas Sasuke.

"Kau akan menyesali ini Sasuke. Aku pastikan itu!" Gaara meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kini tengah berada dikamar Mikoto, ibunya. Seperti kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya, setiap pulang dari kantor ia akan datang untuk berkeluh kesah pada sang ibu, walau sang ibu tak sadar tapi Sasuke yakin ibunya bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Ibu, seseorang bicara padaku bahwa aku akan menyesal suatu hari nanti dan karena itu juga sekarang aku meragukan semua yang kuyakini selama ini, katakan aku harus apa? Aku sudah mencari semua buktinya dan itu semua memberatkan dia(Sakura). Apa maksudnya mematahkan keyakinanku pada Uchiha. Cepatlah bangun dan beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan." Seperti sebelumnya Sasuke akan selalu terlelap setelah bicara pada sang ibu.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sedari tadi sang ayah berdiri di balik pintu dan mendengar semua perkataan Sasuke. Rahang tegas milik Fugaku mengeras, tangannya mengepal erat di balik saku celana hitamnya. Fugaku berjalan menjauh dari kamar itu, ia mengambil ponsel dari saku dalam jas hitamnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo."

"..."

"Seseorang sepertinya mengetahui kebenaran itu dan ia mengatakannya pada Sasuke. Cari tahu siapa dia dan pastikan Sasuke tidak mengetahui kebenaran itu sampai waktunya tiba."

"..."

"Jika dia mengetahui ini, maka dia akan menghancurkan rencanaku, jadi apa kau paham?" Fugaku mengakhiri sambungan telpon itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Sasuke dan Karin. Mansion megah yang biasa sepi itu tampak ramai oleh para tamu undangan yang datang. Sang bintang utama pria kini tengah berbincang dengan para tamu, walau ia membenci ini semua tapi ia tak sampai hati mempermalukan nama Uchiha dengan melarikan diri dari pertunangan ini. Lagipula ini hanya pertunangan saja dan ia akan memastikan cukup sampai disini saja dan ia akan memikirkan rencana untuk membatalkan pernikahannya yang akan digelar 2 bulan lagi. Wajahnya mengeras saat melihat Gaara datang bersama gadis pink itu.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Sasuke." Gaara mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis disebelah Gaara. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan gaun pink pucat sebatas lutut dan rambut yang digelung keatas. Sederhana namun mempesona, itulah yang terpikir dibenak Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menggelengkan kepalanya atas pemikiran gilanya.

Sakura tiba-tiba menarik ujung kemeja Gaara membuat pemuda itu menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura meraih telapak tangan Gaara dan mulai menulis dengan telunjuknya. 'Toilet'

Gaara yang mengerti maksud Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung menoleh kembali pada Sasuke.

"Dimana toiletnya?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Dilantai atas, pintu ke 2," jawab Sasuke.

Gaara segera meraih tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya ke lantai atas. Sasuke memandang dua punggung itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

"Pintu kedua," ucap Gaara dan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Sakura membuka pintu itu dan ia kaget saat melihat ruangan ini bukanlah toilet melainkan sebuah kamar. Air mata nya mengalir begitu saja saat melihat wanita paruh baya terbaring disana dengan alat medis diseluruh tubuhnya. 'Mikoto-basan' batinnya.

Kaki Sakura seakan melangkah dengan sendirinya menuju ranjang yang ditempati Mikoto. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Mikoto, meraih lengan Mikoto dan mengusapkan dengan lembut pada pipinya. Air mata itu terus saja mengalir dan menetes pada lengan sang nyonya Uchiha.

Sakura menghentikan tangisnya saat merasakan jari-jari itu bergerak. Bola matanya melebar saat melihat onyx Mikoto menatapnya nanar dan tak lama kemudian onyx itu meneteskan air matanya. Sakura tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi saat melihat Onyx itu terbuka setelah sekian lama. Menggenggam tangan wanita Uchiha itu lalu menciumnya berkali-kali. Sakura merasa bersyukur melihat orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang saat itu tengah berbincang dengan beberapa tamu, tiba-tiba berlari begitu saja saat melihat Gaara berdiri didepan pintu kamar ibunya. Sasuke menaiki tangga dengan terburu dan begitu sampai ia langsung membuka pintu kamar sang ibu. Onyxnya berkilat marah saat melihat Sakura yang tengah menggenggang tangan ibunya.

Sasuke dengan cepat meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya menjauhi sang ibu.

"Menjauh dari ibuku."Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya. Gaara yang melihat kejadian itu karena Sasuke membiarkan pintu itu terbuka segera menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya. Ia benar-benar marah akan sikap kasar Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Kaa-san baik-baik sa..." Sasuke tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya begitu melihat Onyx sang ibu yang menatapnya kecewa dan sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Balasan review:

hanazono yuri : sdh dilanjut ya.

Asuka Kazumi : GaaSaku ya? Gaara disini tu sebenernya lebih berperan kayak kakak yang melindungi, walau status mereka spsng kekasih. Dia juga yang bakal memecahkan masalah Sakura. Sasuke sebenernya udah cari tahu, hanya saja ada beberapa oknum yang memanipulasi bukti yang dia dapatkan.

DaunIlalangKuning : Tentu ada yang tahu dan bisa dilihat dichapter ini.

Nurulita as Lita-san : ya pasti akan terungkap, sebenernya gak tega juga sama Sakura.

Shuu-kun : semoga firasatmu benar. Lihat saja nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Yang pasti Sasuke adalah pihak yang paling menyesal dan tentu saja orang tua Sakura.

mimicucu : rencana apa ya? Sepertinya rencananya akan gagal karena mulai ada keraguan dihatinya.

Terima kasih buat yang sdh ngreview.

Adakah yang mendapat gambaran siapa pelaku sebenarnya? Ok, sekian dari saya dan terima kasih.

See u next chapter :)

 **Thanks to : Asuka Kazumi, DaunIlalangKuning, Harun0 Laily, Himenatlyschiffel, Miss Divania Cherry, Nica-Kun, Nurulita as Lita-san, Oh Bubble, Ranindri, TikaChanpm, aindr433, dewiehyeokjaehw, hanazono yuri, hira1804, holihilo, kakikuda, meisyacherry, , Gabrieleong, Nakashima Rie, farhaaha, holihilo, nkaalya, shellcoke, , yu otosaka**

CherryRyn


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san, akhirnya kau sadar. Aku akan menghubungi dokter." Sasuke segera mengambil ponsel disakunya dan menghubungi dokter Senju yang selama ini telah menangani ibunya.

"Hallo, dokter Senju. Tolong segera datang ke mansion Uchiha, Ibuku sudah sadar." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke lantas mematikan telponnya dan kembali memasukan ponsel itu dalam saku celananya.

"Syukurlah, Kaa-san." Sasuke menggenggam tangan ibunya, namun ia bisa merasakan tangan sang ibu berusaha untuk lepas dari genggamannya. Ia melihat wajah ibunya, tapi saat ini sang ibu tidak sedang memandangnya melainkan seorang gadis berambut pink yang masih dipeluk oleh pemuda merah itu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa raut penyesalan begitu terlihat diwajah ibunya. Bahkan ibunya menangis untuk alasan yang tidak Sasuke mengerti.

Kedatangan dokter Senju bersama sang ayah membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mempersilahkan dokter Senju duduk disamping sang Ibu. Selagi dokter Senju memeriksa kondisi sang ibu, Sasuke melirik ayahnya sebentar, onyx milik ayahnya kini tengah fokus menatap wajah sang ibu yang juga tengah menatap ke arah ayahnya. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tatapan kedua onyx orang tuanya. Kedua onyx itu lebih seperti tengah bicara lewat tatapan. Dan yang membuat Sasuke kaget adalah raut penyesalan yang sama terlukis diwajah tegas sang ayah. Bukankah ayahnya sudah tidak peduli pada ibunya? Lantas apa yang tengah disaksikannya ini. Sasuke merasa banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui yang diketahui ayah dan ibunya. Tapi apa?

"Kondisi nyonya Uchiha sudah lebih baik dan bagiku ini seperti keajaiban, aku sudah menulis resep untuk membantunya pulih kembali." dokter Senju menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade," ujar Fugaku saat dokter Senju Tsunade tengah membenahi peralatan medisnya.

"Senang mendengarmu kembali memanggilku dengan nama itu, Fugaku. Mikoto adalah Sahabatku jadi tidak perlu sungkan." Tsunade mulai berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan kamar itu, namun langkahnya tertahan saat melihat mahluk pink yang berada dalam pelukan si merah.

"Kau si kembar Haruno itu kan? Terakhir aku melihatmu kau masih digendong oleh ibumu. Kukira keluarga Haruno masih di Suna, kapan kalian pindah ke Konoha? Dan bagaimana kabar Kizashi dan Mebuki? Apa orang tuamu baik-baik saja?" Sakura hanya bisa mengeryitkan dahinya saat mendengar petanyaan dokter keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Emhh Tsunade, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, ikutlah denganku." Tsunade lantas menoleh pada Fugaku dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Gaara melihat Sakura selalu melamun. Ia bahkan harus memanggil gadis itu tiga sampai empat kali untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Seperti halnya sekarang, gadis itu bahkan tidak menyentuh sarapannya dan hanya melamun di meja makan.

"Sakura?" ini sudah ketiga kalinya Gaara memanggil nama gadis itu, namun tetap saja Sakura tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Gaara menggeser kursinya lebih dekat dengan Sakura, ia menggoyang pelan bahu gadis itu dan akhirnya kepala pink itu menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Gaara. Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada nasi goreng yang tersaji di depannya.

"Katakan, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Aku disini untukmu Sakura." Sakura mengambil buku kecil dan pulpen di dalam saku bajunya. Ia sengaja membawa buku itu dalam kantongnya agar tidak selalu merepotkan Gaara.

Tangan mungilnya mulai merangkai kata demi kata diatas kertas putih itu. 'Terima kasih, Gaara. Aku hanya sedang berfikir tentang perkataan dokter Senju waktu itu. Siapa yang sebenarnya ia ingin tahu keadaannya, orang tuaku atau mereka yang bernama Kizashi dan Mebuki. Aku tidak mengerti karena aku tak mengenal kedua orang itu.' Sakura menyudahi tulisannya.

Sakura dapat melihat wajah terkejut Gaara. "Aku pikir nama orang tuamu adalah Kizashi dan Mebuki, dan kurasa yang dimaksud dokter Senju mereka adalah orang yang sama," ujar Gaara

Pulpen ditangan Sakura kembali menari di atas kertas putih itu. 'Tidak, Gaara. Nama orang tuaku adalah Kimimaru dan Tayuya bukan Kizashi dan Mebuki.'

"Apa kau yakin Saku? Entahlah aku merasa ada yang janggal disini, apa kau pernah bertemu dokter Senju sebelumnya?" tanya Gaara.

'Tidak pernah,' tulis Sakura

"Dia bilang terakhir melihatmu saat kau masih digendong, kau mungkin masih bayi saat itu. Jadi, kurasa itu sebabnya kau tak ingat." Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda ia setuju dengan yang Gaara katakan.

"Sakura, bagaimana jika ternyata orang tua yang selama ini bersamamu dan Saki bukanlah orang tua aslimu?" tanya Gaara. Sakura hanya memandang Gaara heran. "Sakura dengarkan aku baik-baik, adakah orang tua yang membeda-bedakan anaknya yang satu dan yang lainnya? Adakah orang tua yang tak mempercayai anaknya sendiri? Adakah orang tua yang membiarkan kehidupan anaknya hancur? Adakah orang tua yang membuang anaknya begitu saja? Mungkin pertanyaan terakhirku jawabannya ada, tapi alsannya pasti karena orang tuanya tak mampu dan menginginkan anaknya hidup dengan layak dengan orang yang menemukannya nanti, walau yang mereka lakukan salah tapi itu semata demi kebahagiaan sang anak."

'Mereka begitu marah karena salah paham Gaara,' tulis Sakura

"Tidak, Sakura. Sebesar apapun rasa marah orang tua terhadap anaknya, itu hanya akan berlangsung sesaat. Karena apa? Kasih sayang mereka akan menghilangkan kemarahan itu. Tapi, itu tak terjadi pada orang tuamu. Bukankah mereka telah kehilangan satu putrinya, jika orang tua pada umumnya tak akan membiarkan putri yang satunya lagi direnggut darinya, maka tidak dengan orang tuamu. Tanpa mau mendengar penjelasanmu mereka melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada dirimu. Buka pikiran Saku, tidak ada orang tua sekejam mereka."

Tes

Air mata Sakura jatuh begitu saja, ia takut akan kenyataan yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang. Bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Gaara benar? Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Sakura mencoba menulis kembali. 'Tapi, Gaara. Selama ini aku tinggal bersama mereka, dokter Senju pun mengenalku dengan marga Haruno, jika mereka bukan orang tuaku tidak mungkin mereka memberikan marga yang sama.'

"Itu mungkin Sakura, dan itu jugalah yang patut dicurigai, mungkin kau tidak tahu tapi dokter Senju pasti tahu. Aku berjanji padamu Sakura, aku akan mengungkap semua masalahmu," Ucap Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Seperti halnya Sakura yang beberapa hari ini melamun, hal yang sama pun terjadi pada si bungsu Uchiha. Banyak pertanyaan yang melintasi otaknya, mulai dari tatapan sang ibu, gelagat aneh ayahnya dan perkataan dokter Senju. Ia merasa banyak hal yang disembunyikan ayahnya dari dirinya. Bagaimana cara ibunya menatap Sakura, seolah menyatakan penyesalan sang ibu atas kehidupan Sakura selama ini. Dan kenapa dokter Senju memanggil orang tua Sakura dengan nama Kizashi-Mebuki dan bukan Kimimaru-Tayuya. Apa orang tua Sakura memiliki 2 nama? Tapi selama hidup bertetangga Sasuke tak pernah mendengar kalau suami-istri Haruno itu memiliki nama lain.

"Sayang, sedang memikirkan apa?" lamunan Sasuke buyar saat merasakan sepasang lengan yang melingkar lehernya dan bisikan di telinganya.

"Menjauh dariku, Karin!" ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak mau, kau tunanganku sekarang dan tidak lama lagi kita akan menikah. Jadi, apa salahnya jika aku memelukmu." Karin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Menjauhlah sebelum aku bertindak kasar!" ingat Sasuke

Karin langsung melepaskan pelukannya, ia menghentakkan kakiknya ke lantai. "Itulah dirimu Sasuke. Kau itu sombong, angkuh dan juga bodoh. Egomu yang setinggi langit itu suatu saat akan menghancurkan dirimu. Lihat saja nanti." Karin menatapnya datar.

"Hahahaha." tiba-tiba suara tawa itu meledak. Ya, Karinlah pelakunya. "Bagaimana? Apa ekspresiku tadi sudah sama dengan punyamu? Baiklah aku pergi dulu ada 'misi rahasia' yang harus ku lakukan. Bye, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu." Karin pun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, apa lagi ini? Sasuke yakin yang dikatakan Karin sebelumnya adalah serius, Sasuke bisa merasakan ada kemarahan disetiap kalimatnya. Tapi, untuk apa gadis itu marah. Selama mengenal Karin, tak pernah sekalipun gadis itu bercanda seperti tadi, yang selalu dilakukan gadis itu hanyalah bergelayutan disekitarnya.

Kepala Sasuke rasanya ingin pecah saat memikirkan semua itu.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Uchiha, tepatnya di taman milik Uchiha. Terlihat sepasang suami istri itu tengah berjalan sore. Sang suami mendorong kursi roda yang menopang hidup sang istri untuk beberapa waktu kedepan sebelum kesehatan sang istri benar-benar sembuh total.

"Jangan beritahu Sasuke!" ujar Fugaku.

"Kenapa?"

"Mengertilah Mikoto, kalau dia tahu, semua akan berantakan. Biarkan aku selesaikan ini dengan caraku," jawab Fugaku.

"Tapi, berapa banyak lagi kita akan menyakitinya? Gadis malang itu harus menanggung sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dilakukannya. Ini salah kita Fugaku-kun."

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku. Jadi biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab." kata-kata Fugaku mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Fugaku berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Mikoto, ia menghubungi seseorang yang akan membantu dirinya.

"Awasi terus dokter Senju. Jangan lepaskan pandanganmu darinya, kau mengerti, Karin." Fugaku menutup telponnya dan segera menghampiri istrinya. Ia membawa sang istri untuk kembali masuk ke dalam mansion.

Setelah sepasang suami-istri itu menghilang tertelan pintu, nampak mata Onyx itu melebar. Onyx milik siapakah itu? Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia yang memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal, tak sengaja melihat orang tuanya. Bukan bermaksud lancang, tapi ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut. Ia memutuskan untuk besembunyi disemak-semak. Dan kenyataan apa yang didengarnya sungguh menamparnya begitu keras.

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan menemui dokter Senju sekarang juga, kita harus tau kebenarannya, Sakura." Gaara menggandeng tangan gadis pink itu hingga memasuki mobil dengan semangat.

30 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai ke kediaman dokter Senju. Begitu Gaara keluar dari mobilnya, ia merasa bingung. Banyak mobil polisi yang terparkir disana. Garis polisi juga sudah terpasang disekeliling rumah itu.

Sakura menarik ujung baju Gaara.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan mencari tahu." Gaara menuju kearah seorang polisi yang tengah berbicara pada rekannya.

"Maaf, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara

"Dokter Senju Tsunade terbunuh dirumahnya semalam." jade itu membulat sempurna saat mendengar jawaban polisi itu.

"Te-terima kasih." Gaara kembali menghampiri Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Saku. Kita terlambat. Dokter Senju terbunuh. Ayo pulang." semangat itu lenyap dari wajah tampan Gaara. Ia benar-benar menyesal tak datang lebih awal.

Saat akan memasuki mobilnya, tiba-tiba seseorang dengan topi yang menutup sebagian wajahnya memanggilnya.

"Tuan Sabaku." Gaara menghentikan gerakannya dan berbalik melihat orang itu. Dengan cepat orang itu memberikan sebuah amplop pada Gaara dan berlari secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo mina-san, saya datang membawa chapter 4. Semoga gak kependekan. Buat yang review chapter kemarin saya ucapkan terima kasih. Saya hanya manusia biasa dan saya tak bisa memuaskan semua orang.

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah menunggu fict abal ini.

Buat yg read, foll,fav dan review selalu tak lelah saya ucapkan Terima Kasih.

Sekian.

CherryRyn96


End file.
